Deceit
by XJayjayxShadowfireX
Summary: Opal Koboi is back with a new plan. Can she take down the Lower Elements with help from her new vampire creations? Trouble/Holly COMPLETE
1. Artemis' Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so far.**

Butler woke up in a good mood. He had a feeling that today was going to be a pretty good day. He walked over to the bathroom across the hall to wash his face and change out of his pajamas. He walked down the hall towards the stairs and started the descent. Butler was in no hurry to make breakfast, so he took them one by one. Nearing the bottom, he noticed a black lump lying on the floor. At first he was confused, then he thought that he saw it _breathing_ so he moved forward to get a closer look. His eyes widened as he saw what it truly was.

"Artemis?" He breathed. Butler ran towards him, worried. He shook Artemis gently, hoping that he was alright.

"Hmm?" Artemis mumbled.

"Artemis, what happened? Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Artemis looked confused for a second, then put on his thinking face.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Artemis lie awake in his bed, staring at the clock on his bedside table. The clock read 1:46 A.M. Artemis could already tell this was going to be a pretty bad day. He stared at it for a few hours more until his stomach growled. He sighed and sat up. Even though his body protested, he stood and started towards his bedroom door. Now that he stood up, he was really tired, but still pretty hungry. His stomach growled again. He crept silently to the door and down the hall. He yawned as he neared the stairs. He was really tired now. _

_At about the third stair to the bottom, Artemis yawned and lost his footing. He muttered a muffled curse as his butt hit the floor. He lied there moaning for about thirty seconds. When the pain stopped, he decided that the floor wasn't as uncomfortable as it should be, and fell asleep._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I do not remember." Artemis lied.

Butler furrowed his brow. He stood up and extended his arm for Artemis. Artemis took it gratefully then went upstairs to his room.

12345678910

Artemis plopped onto his bed wondering why he had lied to Butler about where he had slept last night. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have done it and he knew it. He didn't even know why he did. Just when he was thinking about going back downstairs and telling the truth, his fairy phone rang. He walked over to his desk and answered it.

"Hello, Holly," He said with a small smile.

"Hey, Artemis," She replied, looking troubled. "Listen, we found a lead as to where Opal is. We think she's somewhere in the Sahara Desert."

Artemis sighed. Why couldn't Opal just fall into a fiery pit and die?

"This means we are going to go there soon, doesn't it?" He asked already, knowing the answer.

Holly nodded.

Artemis opened his mouth to speak, but there was a knock at his door.

"Sorry, Holly. I've got to go."

There was another knock.

"Artemis?"

It was Butler.

"Yes, Butler?" He replied.

"It is time for breakfast"

**A/N: Was that alright? Please tell me in a review! xD**


	2. Sam hates humans

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Samantha Harth.**

Sam looked out the plane window. Below her, the Irish Sea was turning into the coast of Dublin. Soon she would be landing the Dublin airport. When she landed she would go to the Irish Inn. **(A/N: I don't think this is a real place…)** After she got to the Irish Inn, she would…

"Samantha?" chimed in a nervous voice.

"What is it, Angela?!" She snapped. Angela Pleasant was her 'mom' for the trip and her 'husband, Daniel, was her 'dad'. They were escorting Sam from Africa all the way to Ireland so she could attend a lovely boarding school. Now matter how much Sam pleaded, the Mistress wouldn't give in to letting her come alone. Apparently, fifteen was too young to be traveling alone and the Mistress wanted to rouse no suspicion. She had always been the paranoid type. Luckily though, the Mistress was permitting Sam to depart with her 'parental figures' when they reached Dublin.

"I-I just w-wanted you to know Th-that we are umm…" Angela stammered.

"Spit it out!" Sam was getting impatient. She wanted to have nothing to do with these two. They annoyed her SO much. All they did was cower, eat, and sleep. Humans were useless.

"We are almost I-in Dublin, Miss Harth!" she said this very quickly.

Sam glared at Angela, making Angela wish she was in the set of seats across the aisle with 'Mr. Pleasant'. "You interrupted my thinking for that!"

Angela didn't answer. She just exchanged a nervous glance with Daniel. As Sam saw this happen, she was overruled by joy. They were afraid of her! She loved scaring the humans into doing things. It was just so fun! She couldn't help it, she'd been created to cause humans and fairies pain.

12345678910

A little while later, Sam was waiting by that stupid little thing that spun around displaying the luggage. She grabbed her small black bag and headed for the door to start walking towards her hotel. She was going to have to walk everywhere since she didn't have a driver's license. The Mistress had offered to forge one for her, but Sam had said no. She regretted that choice.

When she got to the hotel, Sam walked to check-in desk. The man at the desk asked her name with a smile.

"Samantha Harth."

He looked her up in the computer and found her reservation. The man smiled once again and handed Sam the key-card to room 30-B.

Walking up the stairs, Sam noticed how busy this hotel was. Great. She had to spend her vacation with not only Artemis, but, like, a billion humans. She sighed. This was going to be a very long stay.

When Sam reached her room, she stuffed the key-card into the little slot and headed towards the bed. She was so tired. The mistress had woken her at 3am to get to the flight on time. Sam sighed as she realized that, before she could go to sleep, she needed to go hunting. She loved feeding on the blood of the innocent. Again, she couldn't help it.

12345678910

Since Sam had gone to bed at around twelve, she woke up at 4:34. She never slept for more than six hours during the night. She had absolutely nothing to do, so she went into the bathroom and smelled all of the fancy soaps and shampoos. She took the best smelling ones and took a long, hot shower. It was about six am when she got out, so she looked through one of those magazines that tells you what the hotel does. This one had so many wonderful things. Massage-er people, people that brought you food, they even had their own spa on the top floor! Sam loved the Irish Inn.

She decided, after a few minutes of difficulty, to choose the spa.

Six lower back massages, a seaweed wrap, and thirty minutes in a hot tub later, Sam looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising. She widened her eyes in horror and ran upstairs. She needed to be more vigilant if she was going to survive in Ireland.

When she arrived at her room, Sam hugged the wall all the way to her window and closed the blinds. She mentally scolded herself for being so reckless as she put on a thick coat of banana scented sunscreen. **(A/N: Hey, it works for Dwarfs.) **

Next, Sam called the Mistress.

"Did you find out where Artemis is going to be today?"

"Of course, Samantha." Here, the Mistress paused to smirk. "Juliet is dragging him to the mall to get Butler a birthday present."

"What time should I leave, Mother?"

"If you're walking, leave soon. Be at the Dublin mall by 8:00."

Sam sighed and hung up the phone. The mall was going to be filed with humans. She hated humans.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that… it took me forever to type it. I'm really slow at typing. xD Later!**


	3. The Mall

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing accept Sam and the plot**

After breakfast, Juliet forced Artemis to go to the Dublin mall so they could each get Butler a birthday present. Artemis had no idea what Butler would want, but Juliet had already planned on getting him an apron that said 'Kiss the Chef'. When Artemis questioned her, she said it was an inside joke, so he set it aside and just focused on the trees passing by the side of the road. Today really was going to be a bad day.

12345678910

Sam had walked the distance between the hotel and the mall and now she was waiting for the Fowl Bentley to pull up in the parking lot. She picked up a newspaper and started to pretend to care about Dublin's current events. Through the corner of her left eye, she saw the car pull in and park. She quickly stood up and rushed inside, newspaper in hand.

She leaned against the right wall, directly beside the door. She put the newspaper in front of her face and as Artemis and Juliet walked past, Sam nonchalantly moved her left leg so it was in Artemis's path. As expected, he tripped and fell on his face with an _oof._ Sam smirked behind the newspaper for a second, then put on her best 'Oh, I'm SO sorry' look. She mentally barfed as she said, "Are you okay, Sir? I'm sorry. I guess I should have been watching where I put my foot, but this new is really interesting. Did you know that people actually arrest donkeys?"

"I'm fine." Artemis replied, answering Sam's first question.

"Are you sure?" Sam really hated being nice to humans.

"Yes. Really, I'm fine."

"Well, Hello, then. My name is Sam." Sam held out her hand for him to shake.

He shook it saying, "My name is Artemis, and this is Juliet."

Sam glanced at her wristwatch, putting on a surprised face. "Oh! I've got to go. I guess I'll see you two around."

And with that she walked away, her brown hair flowing behind her.

12345678910

"Hmm," said Juliet, "She seems suspicious."

"I'm sure there is nothing erroneous with her, Juliet." Artemis said, facing the way Sam had left.

They went on with their search for Butler's gifts and for about two hours had no luck… that is until they ran into a store called Guns & Ammo. It looked like Butlers kind of store, so they went in. Artemis and Juliet scanned the aisles for anything Butler would like. Just when their last bit of hope was dwindling, Juliet looked up to pray that they would find something before the mall closed and saw it. The _perfect_ gift for Butler. It was a beautiful silver blade. The hilt had a brown leather grip and it came with a dark brown plaque to hang it on.

"Artemis!" Juliet whispered/yelled. "Come here! I think I found what we've been looking for!"

Artemis walked over to her evenly, with a curious glint in his eyes. Juliet pointed to the attractive blade and asked him if he liked it.

"Let's go for it," he said.

Artemis payed for the sword and they left the mall.

'Finally' was the only word Artemis could think of as he and Juliet got into the Fowl Bentley

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review. I like reviews. Oh and in case you guys haven't noticed, Sam is a vampire. She just doesn't like to say it. =P REVIEW!**


	4. Under the bed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl**

By the time Sam got home, she was thirsty. She looked at the clock and it said it was only 2:47. Great. She couldn't go hunting until twilight, so she decided to find a way to distract herself. She furrowed her brow. What could she do until six? She remembered the good-smelling soap and went to the bathroom to take a shower. That only took up 24 minutes. Sam sighed. Her throat was burning. This was the problem with the Mistress's first batch of vampires. They needed blood too often.

Ha! Sam thought. I can take a nap. So that's what she did.

12345678910

Sam awoke three hours later. Dare she look out the window? Yes. She turned her head. Yes! The sun was going down. She got up and applied a layer of sunscreen. You could never be too safe, the Mistress always said.

Putting on a black hoodie, Sam thought some more about the Mistress. What if she created vampires that she liked better, ones that were more powerful and didn't need so much blood? The thought made her sad. Opal was her only real family and Sam would be heartbroken if her own creator didn't even like her enough to keep her around.

Sam sighed and left her hotel room to go get something to drink.

12345678910

Artemis stared at his parents with wide eyes. "I can't take care of the twins alone!" He was surprised they had even brought up the Idea of Artemis taking Myles and Beckett to an all-day festival on the coast tomorrow.

"Artemis, you're the only person in this house-who can drive-with nothing to do tomorrow. You have to," Said Mr. Fowl. Mrs. Fowl nodded her agreement.

Artemis furrowed his brow and went upstairs to his room. Tomorrow wasn't going to be much more fun than today was, he thought.

12345678910

As Artemis was going upstairs to his room, Sam was lurking around his house. She'd decided that, after her drink, she would go spy on Artemis just to see what he did in his spare time.

After getting past all of the security, she climbed into Artemis's window and hid under his bed. She was just getting bored when someone opened the door to his room and walked inside like a ghost. Sam stiffened as she saw a pair of black dress shoes walking towards the bed. She knew of only one person geeky enough to wear dress shoes in their own room. Artemis Fowl the second.

Sam watched silently as he stopped in front of the bed and stood there. For a second she wondered if she'd been caught. He stood there in hush until a little ringing sound cut through the air. Artemis walked over to his desk and picked something up. Sam heard a little 'blip' as he pressed a button on his phone.

"Hello, Holly," Artemis said in Gnomish.

Sam furrowed her brow. If they were going to speak in Gnomish, she might not get the whole conversation. She was still learning the language.

A feminine voice answered. "Hi, Artemis."

"Is there any particular reason you called?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. We caught a couple of elves sneaking around above ground near the Sahara Desert while we were searching the area for Opal." She answered.

Sam almost gasped, but held it in.

"Did you discover anything?" Artemis pressed.

"We found out that Opal is hiding in the upper part of the desert, trying to make a super race to take us down." Holly sounded like it she thought it was no big deal.

"Interesting," said Artemis.

This was terrible. Sam HAD to be with Artemis and the fairies when they discovered Opal. It was vital to the plan.

Artemis yawned and said to Holly, "I have got to get some sleep. I'm taking the Twins to a festival on the coast tomorrow."

"Good-bye, Artemis." Holly sounded like she wasn't ready to let him go yet.

12345678910

Sam had to wait a few hours before she could leave her post under Artemis's bed. When she heard his breath come and go in even gasps and there was no more movement on the bed, she rolled out from under the bed and jumped out of the window, landing on her feet like a cat. She then ran home as fast as possible. She needed to tell Opal that Artemis and Co. knew where she was.


	5. The Summer Festival

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my very first fan, ht4eva. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl**

Artemis woke up at exactly 7:26 in the morning. It took him until 8:15 to get out of bed. He and the Twins had to leave for the festival at 9:00, so he had to hurry to get ready. Artemis heard banging noises from downstairs, so he assumed that Juliet was trying to get Myles and Beckett into their clothes.

Artemis sighed. This was going to be a long day.

12345678910

Sam glanced at her watch. To get to the festival at 9:30, she would have to leave at precisely 8:30. Right now it was 8:17. She stood up and started to put on the clothes she would wear. Sam sniffed her arm. The smell of banana was disappearing, so she put on a fresh coat. She noted how light the container was and decided to go shopping after the festival and get some more.

After having a glass of water,-Sam had found that the liquid helped ease her craving for blood some- She crept out of the hotel's main entrance and started walking in the direction of the festival.

When she got there, Sam noticed that there were a lot of small children giggling and playing. All of the adults were in a gazebo, talking about work and politics. Yawn.

Sam looked around and spotted a very big tree that supplied a lot of shade; Perfect. She rushed over to it and grabbed on to the branch nearest her. The vampire swung with marvelous dexterity until her feet found another branch. From there, she climbed to the top, hidden inside the shadows of the tree. Now all she had to do was wait for the Fowl's car to cruise into the parking lot.

12345678910

Artemis felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He looked in to the back seat to a grinning Myles.

"I told you to stop throwing those, Myles!" said Artemis in annoyance. Myles would never grow up. He was so immature compared to Artemis when _he_ was four.

"Sorry, Artemis," he replied with a giggle.

Artemis sighed and looked at a sign that said 'Summer festival – One Mile Away!' Thank God.

12345678910

Artemis and the Twins were late, so Sam was stuck in her tree for longer than she'd thought she would have to be.

Finally, after 20 minutes of waiting, they arrived. Sam climbed out of her tree and walked towards the parking lot. Now she had to get him to notice her. She waited by the entrance, whistling a few measures from Beethoven's 5th symphony. Sam knew he liked that classical junk.

As desired, he heard her and stopped in his tracks looking for the source of the noise. Artemis looked at Sam and Sam stopped whistling and turned her head casually in his direction. Their eyes locked and Sam smiled, walking towards him.

"Hello, Artemis. I hadn't expected to see you again." She lied.

Artemis looked at her blankly and said, "Hello. Um… This is Myles and this is Beckett." He motioned to his four-year-old brothers.

"Aww! They are so cute!" Said Sam in a voice that sounded like she actually meant it. She had a feeling that these two boys would become as much trouble as Artemis is/was.

12345678910

A few hours later, Sam was starting to get really annoyed by Artemis. Mother **(** **A/N: Mother = the Mistress and Opal.)** had said that he was a genius, yet he couldn't even tell when a girl was hitting on him. She'd batted her eyes, giggled, complemented him and his family, and even made a sympathetic face when he said he didn't have many friends. Nothing worked with this guy!

She finally got tired of his ignorance and asked him out on a date to get something to eat tomorrow. Unexpectedly, he'd said yes. So now Samantha Harth had a date with Artemis Fowl II tomorrow at noon. Oh goody.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me in a review please! Please?**


	6. The suspenseful part

**A/N: I going to try to elongate my chapters. Tell me if you think it's longer. xD**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sam and the plot.**

Sam hadn't gone hunting after the festival yesterday, so she was going to be irritated by the blood craving all day. As soon as she woke up, she had decided that today wasn't going to be a very good day, anyway. She had to spend it with Artemis.

But it was essential to the plan, so she had to.

Sam drank about a gallon of water then Changed into a dark pair of jeans and a black shirt, witch she covered up with a black hoodie. And, of course, she put on her banana scented sunscreen and left the house. They had decided to meet up at the Bombay café. Luckily, it was very close to Sam's apartment.

12345678910

Artemis was walking out the door of his house, trying not to be noticed.

"Artemis?" Butler's voice said. "Where are you going?"

"Er…" Artemis was, for once, at a loss for words. What could he say without bringing up the date _and_ not lying through his teeth? "I'm going to the Bombay café down the street."

Butler furrowed his brow. He didn't think that Artemis was giving him the whole story. Ah, well. It was probably something Butler didn't want to know about anyway.

_Whew, _Thought Artemis as he drove down the street. _That could have ended deficiently._

A few minutes later, Artemis arrived at the café and waited by his car for Sam. She got there about seven minutes after him. He watched her as she walked up to him. He noticed again how long and silky her brown hair was. But her eyes were what really stood out to him. They were a brilliant emerald color. For the first time he noticed how pale she was.

"Hey," she said politely.

He smiled at her, not trusting himself to speak.

"Are you ready to go inside? It's hot out here." She realized how weird that probably sounded since she was wearing a hoodie. She walked past him towards the door, not letting him reply. She really didn't care what he thought; she needed to be out of the sun.

Once inside, Sam found a table in an unlit corner and sat down, Artemis following.

A blond waitress came to their table. She looked like a cow, for she was chewing gum in an obnoxious manner. "What can I get for you two?" she said.

"A glass of water, please." Sam said, ignoring the waitresses aggravating gum chewing problem.

"Make that two." chimed in Artemis.

After the waitress left, Sam leaned towards Artemis and whispered. "Listen, Artemis. There is a reason I asked you to come here today."

Artemis looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I know where you can find Opal Koboi."

**A/N: I like this chapter but it is really short. REVIEW! – Bye xD**


	7. Unanswered Questions

**A/N: I have placed a poll for favorite AF pairings in my profile. I will be announcing the winner at the end of the last chapter of this story. Now read this and go vote! xD – LOL every time I do that little smiley thing, Microsoft underlines it in red. Take this Microsoft! xD xD xD xD **

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah… I own Sam and the plot.**

Artemis panicked. He'd never met another human **(A/N: **wink **) **that knew about Opal. Questions ran through his mind nonstop. How did this pale girl know about Opal? Was this a prank? Why'd Sam wait until now to tell him this? Why did it surprise him so much? He had to know.

"What?" Artemis managed.

"I know where you can find Opal Koboi." Sam repeated.

"But… how?"Artemis felt like an idiot. For once he was the one asking the questions instead of answering them.

Sam frowned and sighed. "That is a story for another time, Artemis."

He didn't much like this answer. Artemis furrowed his brow and parted his lips impatiently, but before he could say anything, the cow/waitress came to their table with two glasses of water. She smiled slightly and walked off to another table.

Artemis noted that Sam glared at the waitress until she walked off, then picked up her water and eagerly and chugged it down.

12345678910 **(A/N: When I do this number thing, I'm switching POV's. Sorry I keep interrupting.)**

Sam picked up her water and drank greedily. She did this for two reasons: One, to stall Artemis. Two, she was getting really thirsty. Maybe water wasn't as helpful as she'd thought. This was bad. She was in a restaurant full of humans and thirsty. She picked up Artemis's arm and sniffed it. Mmm, O negative, her favorite. It smelled like cotton candy would to a six-year-old. She looked up, feeling like she was being watched. Of course she was. Artemis was staring at her like she was insane.

Sam looked at the table between them."Sorry. You smell good."

He furrowed his brow and said," Okay, well back to Opal. You were saying how you had discovered her."

"No I wasn't." She looked at him stubbornly. She wasn't ready to tell him that. He would find out sooner or later.

12345678910

Artemis smirked. This Sam girl was smarter than he'd thought.

"Would it help if I told how I met them?"

"No, Artemis. I know that already. Besides, you will get to know more about me later. First we need to get to Africa. You're friend, Holly, was right. Opal is hiding in the Sahara desert."

"How did you…" Artemis started.

"Questions later, Artemis," Sam whispered impatiently.

12345678910

Through that whole conversation, Sam was mentally laughing evilly. The plan was coming along just fine. Soon Artemis Fowl and Holly Short would be dead.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Review and then go to my profile and vote for the most favorite Artemis Fowl pairing. Please? Bye. **


	8. Holly is angry

**A/N: I need to say one thing to Shadowfire, my best friend, before I get this chapter started: please use private messages to talk about movies, not reviews. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept Sam and the story plot.**

Opal glared at the chemicals on the counter in front of her. She was trying to create some more vampires. One wasn't going to be enough to take down all of Haven, especially if that one was so imperfect. Samantha was the biggest mistake she had ever made. Opal was going to dispose of her, but then she decided that that would be a waste and sent her to fetch Fowl and Short. So far, it had been a good decision. According to Samantha, they would be in Africa in less than six hours. She had better be right, or Opal won't be happy and Opal tended to hurt people when she was mad.

_Hmm,_ thought Opal. _I guess it really doesn't matter since, after I get what I want, Samantha will die._

12345678910 **(A/N: usually, the first name I put down is the person who is narrating the story.)**

Sam and Artemis agreed to go back to Sam's hotel room and discuss the matter at hand. And after a long, silent car ride, Sam opened the door to her small hotel room and held it for Artemis. He looked very uncomfortable. She mentally smirked.

"Have a seat." said Sam gesturing toward a couch that seated three.

Artemis sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. Sam giggled at the sight. A sixteen-old-boy sitting on a rather large couch with crossed legs. Sam stopped laughing abruptly. She usually never laughed unless someone was in pain. What was happening to her?

12345678910

Artemis glanced at Sam, a curious glint in his eye. Was she just laughing at him?

12345678910

"Anyway," said Sam as she sat down on the couch, making sure there was at least two feet of space between her and what could possibly become her next meal. "I don't really know what to say, so ask me some questions."

Artemis furrowed his brow for a second, in deep thought. "How do you know who Holly is? Have you been stalking me or something? Is that how you found out about the People?" His eyes widened in horror at all of the possibilities.

"No, Artemis. I haven't been stalking you. Wait," Sam started chewing on her lip. "I guess technically, I have been stalking you, but that is not how I came to know the fairies."

Artemis looked confused and scared at the same time. It was a comical expression. Sam started chuckling again. She mentally kicked herself and stared at the floor, suddenly angry.

"But that still leaves my other two questions. How do you know about Holly and how did you discover the fairies?"

Sam glared at the floor and ignored his statement/questions. Why did he care so much about how she discovered the fairies? Was the no end to his curiosity?

Artemis looked at her expectantly.

"I told you already, that's a story for another day."

He tentatively let the subject drop.

After a few minutes of silence, a sharp ringing sound filled the air. Sam looked at Artemis, who was studying a ring on his right index finger.

"What is that?" Sam asked. She recognized it from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"It's my phone," Artemis replied. He poked his ring.

Sam was taken aback. Was this little ring his phone? Is that even possible?

"Holly?" Artemis said.

Apparently it was.

"Artemis! We've discovered what Opal has been planning. Foaly has finally managed to hack into her computer." Holly's voice was urgent. "The super race Opal is creating is an army of vampires."

As Holly said 'army of vampires', Sam mouthed the same words, her eyes downcast. Artemis looked at Sam and Holly noticed.

"Is there someone else there with you, Artemis?"

In response, He held his hand out to Sam. She looked up, smiled, and waved nervously.

_This is not how Holly was supposed to find out about me_, Sam thought.

"Um… hi? I'm Sam." Sam tried to make peace with the little elf, but failed.

Holly turned a surprising shade of red and screamed furiously, "Artemis!"

Sam had a sinking feeling that they were in a lot of trouble.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! xD I'm kind of doing an OOC Artemis aren't I? Ah, well! Please review!**


	9. Sam's story

**A/N: Hi, all. I think, in either this chapter or the next, I will show you Sam's life before she was abducted by Opal and turned into a vampire, you know, when she was human. (I figured that opal couldn't actually make vampires as a living creature, so she made the chemicals and injected it into Sam.)**

**Disclaimer: I own Sam and the plot.**

Holly stared at the pale teenage girl on the screen of her phone and turned a shade of red that beat Root's record. Why would Artemis tell her about them? Whatever the reason, Holly decided, it better be good.

12345678910

Sam was right. They were in a lot of trouble. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if Artemis had waited to introduce her to Holly.

Sam smiled nervously. This time it wasn't an act. Holly was pretty intimidating.

"Artemis," said Holly, visibly trying to calm down. "Explain yourself. Now"

Sam responded. She couldn't let Artemis ruin this. "I know Opal's exact plans and I'm willing to tell you. No catch."

Holly narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How do we know you aren't working for Opal and that you aren't trying to trick us? It sounds like something Opal would do."

In her mind, Sam burst into laughter.

"You don't." Her face was perfectly composed.

Holly obviously didn't like that answer, but she allowed Sam a chance to speak. "What's your story?"

Sam looked at Artemis. He smirked, knowing Sam would answer the question coming from Holly's lips. Sam hesitated then opened her mouth slightly.

"It all started about three years ago. I was thirteen."

**(A/N: I'm not going to make Sam speak it, so the Italic is her story and 'I' is her. Got it?)**

_I ran as fast as I could. I was tired, hungry, and thirsty, but I had to keep running until I lost the police. They were after me because grouchy old guy at a fruit stand on the corner near 31__st__ Street wouldn't accept my money because he saw me take it from his last customers' pocket, so I decked him. He deserved it. It shouldn't matter where the money came from, should it? So long as he was getting money, he shouldn't care._

_I saw a dark alley and immediately ran toward it. I hid behind a dumpster and watched silently as the coppers ran past the alley. I was lucky._

_I was in a dark alley on a cold winter night in New York City. So lucky._

_I had just settled down in a corner when a beautiful, mesmerizing voice chimed from the darkness._

"_Are you thirsty, Sam? Here have some water."_

_A small child appeared from the darkness, holding out a bottle of water. I was thirsty, but I didn't take the water. If mom and dad had taught her anything, it was to never accept things from strangers._

**(A/N: Sam's parents are dead and that's why she's a street kid.)**

_The little girl moved closer to me. She is like a midget, not a little girl, I realized._

"_Take the water!" the midget's words were impossible to deny. _

_I got up and walked over to her. She was grinning like a fox. _

_I reached out to take the water, but she grabbed my wrist. A man appeared out of nowhere and shot me with a foreign gun. I toppled to the ground and fell into darkness._

"A few hours later I woke up on a cold, metallic counter. Opal was standing over me with a needle in her hand. I screamed as she poked my upper leg with it. And that's how I became what I am."

Artemis interrupted. "And what exactly are you?"

She looked him in the eye sorrowfully. "I am the first vampire that Opal created."

Holly and Artemis looked at Sam like she was a monster. Oh, yeah. She was.

**A/N: So? What did you think? REVIEW ME THEN GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN MY POLL! Please? See you later xD**


	10. Sam's story part two

**A/N: I am sorry about the whole 'poll not being in my profile' thing. Did you know they actually ask you if you want to display it? Anyway, you can now go to my profile and vote for your favorite AF pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I own Samantha Harth and the plot of this story.**

Artemis stared at Sam in shock. How could he have missed this?

"But… but, how?" he stammered

"I just told you," Sam snapped.

"No, I mean how did you get here?" Artemis corrected himself.

"Oh," She furrowed her brow. "That's a bit more complicated."

_After Opal had changed me, she kept me out of harms way for a few months then started training me for 'an epic battle' as she put it. The training was difficult. I had to try and slaughter practice dummies in less than ten seconds. Every time I got over that, I was shocked by some little electric device that one of her guards carried around. I never beat the timer and always got shocked. Every night this happened and every morning, needless to say, I went back to my little cell-like room in pain. _

_This happened for about two years. On the eve of my 15 birthday, I devised an escape plan. It took me about half of the year to get it into action then, on my final day with Opal, I killed one of her guards and took his gun. His blood tasted extraordinarily sweet. I decided it was magic while I was running toward the exit of the building._

_Of course, the guards chased me, but I knew Opal had given them strict orders not to kill me. I shot them all down and watched their limp bodies fall to the ground. I recognized one as the man that had been shocking me for all of these years and spit on his corpse out of spite. I also took a key out of his pocket. I would need it._

_My head shot up as I heard hammering footsteps and I bolted for the sweet freedom of the glowing neon sign. _EXIT,_ it read_.

"I felt as if my heart might burst with joy and pride as I ran to one of Opal's cars with the key I'd stolen from the man ready to shove into the car and drive away from Opal's labs all the way to the closest airport. From there I stowed away on the first flight to Ireland." Sam finished her story with an aura of satisfaction.

12345678910

As Sam told her well-planned story, she felt a pang of guilt run through her blood thirsty body. This was very unusual since she lied all the time and had never felt a thing before. Opal had always warned her against getting to close to the enemy when undercover, but Sam couldn't help it. Artemis was very attract-

_Ahh! _Sam screamed in her head, interrupting her own thought. Did she just almost call Artemis attractive? Sam looked at the bay in question. He was looking at her. Sam would've blushed if she'd had blood.

She looked at Holly to find that she was looking at Sam also.

Sam looked back and forth from the two and noticed something in both of their eyes. Apparently, they expected more form her.

Sam cleared her throat and said simply,"What?"

I was Holly who answered.

"There's no more?"

"No," Sam looked Holly in the eye dangerously. "Do you want more?"

Holly shot a questioning glance toward her. "That depends. _Do you have any more information to give us?"_

Sam thought about that. Of course she had more information, but if she told any more, it would reveal that she was on Opal's side. But, then again, it might look suspicious if she said nothing more. Sam decided to risk it.

"No, I guess not."

Holly nodded thoughtfully. "Then we need to get to Africa. And fast."

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Tell me in a freaking review. I only have two people that have reviewed me but I have, like, 200 hits. Hmm? What is the problem with that? (Not that I don't appreciate my current reviewers (ht4eva and Shadowfire), but I would just like to know if other people like my story, too.) Please? (Lol I'm pathetic) ^ Hey, Look, A parentheses inside a parentheses! - Later! PLEASE REVIEW! Just once? That's all I'm asking of you people! **


	11. Impatience

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT NEWS:*****cry*****Nobody new reviewed. I'm sad now. But this chapter is dedicated to ht4eva and Shadowfire for reviewing.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION:** **Do you guys read my author's notes? Tell me in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sam and the plot.**

Holly flew toward Fowl Manor, wishing she were there already. Usually, she would have savored the freedom of the open air, but today was different. It wasn't everyday that a maniacal pixie was after her and Artemis.

Then again, maybe it was.

12345678910

Sam leaned on her knees, gasping for air. Beside her, Artemis did the same, though, through his hysterical breathing, he managed a muffled, "What happened?"

**Flashback:**

_After we hung up with Holly, Artemis and I had a long, silent car ride to Fowl Manor. I stared out the window in deep thought about the plan. _Maybe I shouldn't go through with it, _I thought and then immediately erased the idea from my head. _

_I had a brief argument with myself about whose life was more important; mine or Artemis's. _

_That occupied me until we arrived at Artemis's home. It was huge, bigger than Opal's labs._

_He led me up to the door and said, "My parents cannot know you are here. We have to sneak up to my room and wait for Holly there."_

_I nodded and he opened the door, ever so silently. We stalked in and headed up the stairs. _

_At the top of the stairs, I looked around. I saw nobody coming. But I heard a _bump _coming from inside a room. I grabbed Artemis's wrist and bolted for his room door. (Opal had made me memorize a map of his house.) _

_It was a while before we reached it, but when we did, I threw open the door, pushed Artemis inside, and ran in myself. _

_I shut the door without a sound, even though it didn't matter much now because we'd stomped down the hallway, alerting everyone in the house of our presence._

**End of the flashback**

Sam didn't answer him. She hadn't a chance, for someone had knocked on the door. She exchanged a glance with Artemis and snuck over to his closet.

"Yes?" Artemis called as she closed the door.

Someone opened the door saying, "Are you alright?"

It was a shrill female voice.

Juliet.

"Yes," Artemis said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard stomping." Juliet said this suspiciously. "Were you running?"

Sam imagined Artemis putting an innocent look on his face.

"I don't run, Juliet," he said seriously.

"Okay, then. I'll go see if-"

Juliet was cut off by a knock on Artemis's window.

"Holly?" Juliet sounded surprised.

Sam knew the gig was up and walked out of the closet, toward the window. She opened it and let Holly in.

Holly had seen the whole thing. "Was I not supposed to knock yet?"

Sam turned to her, a smirk painted across her pale lips.

"Not yet."

"Artemis?" Juliet said firmly. "What are you up to this time?"

Artemis told Juliet about how he'd met Sam, how she asked him out, and then gave the spotlight to Sam, so she could tell her 'story' about Opal.

"And now, we are after her so we can end this once and for all." Sam ended the story and glanced at the alarm clock by Artemis's bed. That had wasted about ten minutes of their time.

Sam sighed impatiently. They would never get to Africa at this rate.

**A/N: Sorry to end the chapter like this, but I've got to practice for a band test. It'll only take a moment to review. Just saying. **


	12. Bloodlust

**A/N: Hi, all. I have some very important news: I have three people who have reviewed my story. **

**THE PEOPLE LISTED BELOW FREAKING RULE:**

**Ht4eva**

**Sarah**

**Shadowfire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. No matter how much I dream…**

There was only one more interruption; Sam had to feed.

As she was walking down a small path near Artemis's house, Sam remembered the look in Artemis's eye when she said she was thirsty.

She smirked. It was a highly amusing mix between horror and fear. Hysterical.

Sam's face grew serious as she heard a faint voice far to her left. She sniffed the air. O negative was her favorite.

12345678910

Artemis sat on his bed, Holly two yards away in his computer chair. They conversed very little in the short time Sam was gone.

When Sam returned, they walked to the shuttle Holly had taken and boarded the craft.

When she got inside Sam noticed that it was medium sized and had six seats; four in the back and two in the front. She walked over to the seat in the far left and examined it. The seat was a pale white color and as hard as a rock. They had something in common.

"Sam?" Artemis said, "Why are you staring at that seat?"

In response, she sat down, looked at him, and yawned.

Artemis furrowed his brow slightly and sat down in the seat farthest away from her. This would be a long ride.

12345678910

It, actually, was a very short ride. It was only about four hours and most of the ride, Artemis and Sam slept for it was late at night and they hadn't been given another opportunity to sleep.

Sam was awoken by Holly shaking her.

"Mmm…"

"Sam?" Holly was saying, "Sam, wake up. I need to know where Opal's lab is."

Sam opened her eyes. They were heavy with sleep. "In the south part of the Sahara desert. Like, really south."

Holly walked away, not knowing if this would be enough information. It didn't really matter. Sam was half asleep so Holly wouldn't have been able to get much more information out of her anyway.

Holly sat down in the pilot's seat. Hoping she didn't get them lost, she headed for the southernmost part of the Sahara Desert.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, but you try typing a story while your brother is screaming over your shoulder about wanting to play World of Warcraft. **Yawns** I'm tired. – Good-bye, readers. (If you read the Author's notes.) **_**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL! xD**_


	13. Deceit

**A/N: Okay. One person has voted in my poll. They voted for Holly/Trouble, so that's the winner so far. If you don't like that, go to my profile and change it.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sam and the freaking plot.**

Opal looked at the computer screen laid out in front of her. A checklist on the monitor read:

_Find a way to transform humans into super race _

_Find a child and transform her/him_

_Train new weapon_

_Send on voyage to Ireland so weapon can fetch Fowl and Short_

_Annihilate said enemies_

_Get rid of weapon permanently_

This was her go-plan, and since she had only two more steps until this plan was complete, she was in a very good mood.

12345678910

Holly stopped the shuttle a few miles away from where she assumed the labs were and got up to go wake Artemis and Sam.

"Sam, Artemis!" she yelled as she entered the passenger's deck. "Wake up! We are here!"

Artemis jumped and landed on the floor with a _thud_, waking Sam.

Holly walked over to Artemis to help him off of the floor as Sam groaned, "It's daytime already?"

Holly watched as Sam pulled a small tube out of her pocket and started to rub it on her exposed skin.

"Sunscreen?" she said.

Sam looked at her and cocked her head. "Mhm."

Holly shook her head and walked to the door on the right side of the shuttle. "Let's go. We have to walk from here to the labs."

Artemis muttered something indecipherable. He hated walking.

12345678910

About an hour later, Sam saw the roof of the labs and told her 'companions', "I guess we are almost there."

Nobody said anything in response. Sam assumed that they were either too tired or too thirsty. I didn't really matter, though, soon they wouldn't be feeling anything but the cold welcoming of death.

Nothing was said for the rest of the walk, or as Sam killed, like, all of the guards. Vampire style. Opal just kept sending more, but it didn't really bother Sam much; she loved being overfed.

When it looked like Opal was sending no more people, Holly said, "Okay, Sam. Lead us to Opal."

Sam looked at the ground. She didn't know where Opal was, or at least that's what she would tell them.

Artemis sighed and said, "You don't know where she is, do you, Sam?"

"No." Sam looked him straight in the eye as she lied.

It was silent for a moment.

"I guess we have no other choice but to split up and look for her separately." Holly said this.

Artemis nodded and Sam silently cheered. This was what she wanted.

"Artemis and I will go down this hallway," said Holly pointing to a hallway to the left of her. "Sam, you go to the right."

Sam agreed with this. She could find her way to Opal through any of these halls; they all led to the same place: Opal's main labs.

"Just don't go through any doors." Sam said, wincing." They all lead to bad places."

The look in her eyes made them quickly agree. She looked genuinely frightened.

12345678910

Holly led Artemis down a long, forbidding hallway. There was an aura of creeping sorrow in the air; Opal was somewhere in this building, ready to kill Artemis and her. Holly shivered at the thought. What if-

Holly's thought was cut off by the sound of running feet. She listened carefully. Two men, headed towards them.

She motioned for Artemis to hide since he had no weapon, but before he could go a yard, the men appeared from around a corner, dart guns in hand.

One ran toward Artemis and jumped on him, knocking him to the floor.

"Artemis!" Holly tried to call, but the second man had gotten between them. He towered over holly like a skyscraper.

"Ugh…!" Holly heard Artemis call out in pain.

"Artem-" Holly tried to call his name again, but felt a sharp pain in her upper leg. _The man shot me, _She thought weakly as darkness ate at the sides of her vision.

12345678910

Sam looked at the door in front of her. Room 142, Opal's main labs, the dead end of the hall. Sam felt an overwhelming sense of pride as opened the door. She was home.

"Mother!" Sam called out. "I'm back."

No answer.

Sam walked in to the huge room.

"Mother, are you here?"

Again, no answer. Where could Opal be? She practically never left the lab

Sam decided to just wait for Opal to come back, but as she lingered around the room, she noticed Opal's computer on. Ever curious, she sat down in the padded chair and read the checklist on the screen.

_Find a way to transform humans into super race _

_Find a child and transform her/him_

_Train new weapon_

_Send on voyage to Ireland so weapon can fetch Fowl and Short_

_Annihilate said enemies_

_Get rid of weapon permanently_

Sam's eyes widened in horror.

No. This wasn't happening. No.

But it was happening and Sam knew it.

She got up and ran out of Opal's lab. No, no, no.

She felt betrayed. Scammed. Deceived.

Sam's hands shook with rage as she raced down the hall, trying to get to Holly and Artemis before the guards.

By the time she got there, though, it was too late. Sam watched as her friends were taken away to be executed by Opal.

It was all her fault.

"No!" She screamed. She'd had enough. Just because her heart didn't work didn't mean it wasn't there.

She ran toward the surprised men, flashing her pearl-white teeth in a snarl. They would die. She wasn't going to let them just take her friends. She just couldn't.

12345678910

Opal watched in disbelief as Sam murdered the men Opal had hired to knock out and bring her enemies to her.

**(Opal had been in the security room while Sam read the list on her computer)**

She just couldn't believe things had gone this way. Her flawless plan was crashing down around her.

12345678910

Sam screamed in bile as she dropped her companions' arm's to the ground for the seventh time. After killing the two Idiots that had almost succeeded in getting her friends killed, she'd decided to try and drag Holly and Artemis back to the shuttle. It wasn't working. They already had various cuts and bruises and their bodies.

Sam dropped to the ground, defeated. She felt unwelcome tears escape her eyes and plummet to the sandy, desert ground.

She had failed. There was no way to save her friends. As for Sam, She wanted to die. She waned to die. She just wished she could die right then and there, ending her miserable life.

She erased the thought almost immediately; she couldn't die yet, she had to save Artemis and Holly, then she could go jump off of a cliff or something.

She stood up and wiped her eyes until they were dry, then said, "I'll be right back, guys. I won't let you die."

Sam ran at a speed she didn't know she could run until she got back to the lab. She looked around, hoping for something she could carry liquid in.

Aha!

She saw a small, beat up bucket that was probably used by one of Opal's guards during their brake to empty cigarette butts and ashes.

She looked inside of it and noticed how dirty it was. Ah, well. It wasn't like anyone would be drinking the water.

Now she needed some water. Where could she find some water?!

The kitchen. It always had large quantities of water in a huge refrigerator. Freezing cold. Perfect. The only problem was the risk. It was very near the entrance of the lab.

_Oh well,_ she thought. _I will at least try._

And with that she ran straight toward the door and slammed into it. It put a bruise on her right shoulder, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to the water and saving her friends.

12345678910

"She's a bloody idiot!" yelled Opal as she stared at the smaller version of Sam through the camera screen. "She is insane."

Opal couldn't believe that Samantha had the nerve to come back to her labs! This chick was off her rocker!

Opal addressed the two guards behind her. "Go get her, NOW!"

Those two humans were her last hope, for they were her last guards. Opal hadn't expected Sam to deceive her.

12345678910

Sam was out of breath by the time she reached the kitchen, but she kept running until she got inside of the walk-in fridge.

Right as Sam was about to fill up the petite bucket, she heard someone open the kitchen door. She turned around and saw two guards.

Sam smelled the air. Blood; they were human.

She glared at them grimly. They looked unmoved and walked over to her.

Still glaring at them, Sam stood there as they approached. You could cut the tension with a knife.

The leader pulled out a gun and quickly aimed it at Sam.

All she did was glare.

He pulled the trigger and Sam dodged the bullet with inhuman reflexes. She growled forebodingly and lurched toward the man that had attempted to kill her.

She landed on him and through the corner of her eyes, saw the other man pull out his gun and pull the trigger. She moved out of the way and he ended up shooting his companion.

She grinned in a creepy way and jumped toward the remaining man, but before she could bite him, he actually shot her in the arm, knocking her to the ground.

Obviously, there was no blood, but it still hurt. Badly.

She lay there until the man came over to see if she was dead. When he was leaning over her, she opened her eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt with her uninjured hand.

She grinned again and bit his neck, tasting the warm, sweet liquid.

She dropped his lifeless body to the floor and stood up shakily. Sam looked at the bucket and picked it up. Now all she had to do was fill it up and wake her friends.

She found it difficult to open the fridge door and fill the bucket, but it was easier than she thought to run all the way back to Holly and Artemis. The only problem was that they weren't there.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! That was the longest chapter ever. 1,754 words! REVIEW THEN GO VOTE IN MY POLL! PLEASE?! xD Good-bye.**


	14. The Stand

**A/N: I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing. I thought it was and I was writing it, so I'm going to try to make it clearer:**

**Opal's plan was to transform Sam and make her get Artemis and Holly, then Opal was going to make the rest of the vampires and rampage Haven.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Sam and the plot. Not Artemis Fowl.**

Sam stared at the drag marks on the ground and felt tears of wrath and regret roll across her pale, cold cheek. Her knees gave in and she tumbled to the ground, still crying. Why was life so cruel?

Sam felt more hot tears on her face as she realized, once again, that this was all her fault. Her only friends were doomed and it was all her fault. All of this was her fault.

"No," Sam whispered weakly."No."

"Today has been a bad day, huh, Sam?"

Sam recognized the harsh, feminine voice and stood up, ready to pounce.

Opal looked at Sam, not afraid in the least. "Go ahead, Samantha. Hurt me."

Sam glared at her. "I'm going to kill you right now if you don' tell me where Artemis and Holly are."

Opal laughed.

"Okay, Samantha, you win. I'll tell you." she said sarcastically.

Sam growled and lifted her fist up, ready to punch the crap out of Opal Koboi.

Opal pulled a gun out from behind her back and grinned evilly. "Lay a hand on me and I'll shoot your other arm."

Reminded of her injury, Sam clutched where the bullet was lodged into her arm. She fell to her knees.

_If I act like I'm defeated,_ she thought, _maybe Opal will take me to Artemis and Holly._

Opal narrowed her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Samantha. I will not take you to your _friends._"

"Yes you will, _Mother,_" said Sam with a brief glance behind Opal.

"What makes you think you can-"

Opal stopped talking as she fell to the ground. Something had shot her from behind.

12345678910

Holly woke up lying on a cold, hard floor. Looking to her right, she saw Artemis on his back, eyes closed. She panicked for a moment, thinking he was dead, but then saw his chest moving up and down slightly.

She rolled onto her back and sat up.

Holly yawned as her eyelids drooped. _No!_

She fought the urge to go back to sleep and turned to Artemis. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. No smirk or scowl. Grudgingly, Holly reached over to his arm and shook it. He didn't wake up.

"Artemis?"

Nothing.

"ARTEMIS!"

His eyelids flew open as he let out a gasp of surprise.

Artemis jumped up and lifted his hands in a defensive way. He relaxed when he saw only Holly in the room.

"Why are we on the floor?" he said, remembering when he had fallen off of the stairs.

"You mean you don't remember the two skyscrapers with dart guns that attacked us in the hallway?" Holly replied in an annoyed tone.

"How did we get in here?" Artemis said as he looked around the room. It had no windows or doors.

"I was knocked out!" Holly yelled "How am I supposed to know?"

He bit his lip, not hearing anything Holly had said.

"Holly, do you still have your neutrino?" Artemis asked.

"No…. Why?" Holly looked curious.

He ignored her question. "Do you have anything that can cut through this wall?"

Holly stuffed her hand into her pocket and closed her eyes.

Artemis waited patiently for about a minute.

"I have this," Holly said holding up a small pen-looking object. A laser pen.

Artemis grinned naughtily. "That'll work."

He took it from her hand and said, "Pick a wall."

Holly thought for a second, then pointed to the wall to her right.

Artemis looked at it for a second and aimed the pen. He cut a square-shaped hole into it and grinned triumphantly. They were free.

"That was too easy," Holly said, raining on Artemis's parade.

Artemis shrugged and climbed through the hole, Holly following suit. When Holly got out, Artemis said, "Let's go this way."

Artemis started walking the way he wanted to go, but Holly stopped him. "Or we could cut another hole in the wall and aggravate Opal at the same time escaping."

Artemis grinned wickedly.

Holly took this as a yes and grabbed the laser pen from Artemis's hand. She aimed at the wall to her left and pressed the button, causing the beam to shoot out of the end. A black circle appeared on the wall. Artemis walked over to it and pushed on it lightly. The circle fell in a cloud of ashes and Artemis disappeared inside of it, motioning for Holly to follow.

Holly narrowed her eyes and looked away from the bright, orange san of the Sahara Desert.

"Something is wrong. Opal didn't even try to stop us." Artemis said.

Holly nodded her agreement. It was weird.

Artemis gasped. "Sam! Where is Sam?"

Holly looked at him. "Again, Artemis; I don't know. I was unconscious, too."

He ignored her once again and said," We've got to find her before Opal does. Come on."

Artemis turned to his right and walked off.

--

The labs are huge, Holly decided as they walked around a corner. They had been walking for about thirty minutes and they still hadn't gotten back to their hole.

"Artemis, I think-"

Holly stopped midsentence as she saw that Artemis was glaring at something. She looked in the same direction as him and saw two small, black figures in the distance.

Sam and Opal.

Artemis walked in their direction. Holly sprinted ahead of him, and when she got close enough, realized the Opal was holding a gun up to Sam.

"Not this time, Opal," Holly mumbled to herself, pulling out her laser pen.

The thing didn't have very far range, so Holly had to get closer. She walked about seventeen yards, then aimed her makeshift weapon.

Instantly, the beam appeared and shot Opal between her shoulder blades, causing Opal to fall to the ground in shock.

Holly ran forward and pounced on Opal.

Sam, now freed, crawled over to Opal and said to Holly, "Can I bite her?"

"No. I've got to call for back up so we can put her back in jail," said Holly, shaking her head.

Sam looked Holly in the eye. She looked angry.

"Jail isn't working! She'll just escape again."

"You know," said Opal, her voice muffled by the ground," I am still here."

Holly put her hand on Opal's head and pushed it into the dirt, not looking down.

"We can't kill her, Sam." Holly said, looking regretful.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Artemis walking over and sitting beside her.

"Are you alright, Sam?" he asked, sounding like he meant it.

She looked at him. He saw her tear-streaked face and started to panic. "Did she hurt you?"

At this, Sam started to cry again. She turned away from him.

Before Artemis could say anything more, Holly tapped on his shoulder. "Artemis, could you hold Opal down so I can go find a way to contact someone?"

Artemis nodded. He grabbed Opal's arms and bound them behind her back as Holly got up.

"Wait," said Sam, "Go down the hallway that I went down and don't stop until you reach the end of the hallway. There will be a door at the end of the hallway. Go through it and you will be in Opal's main workspace."

Holly looked a Sam cynically. "I thought you said you didn't know where Opal's lab was."

Sam looked Holly in the eye. "I found it when I was looking for Opal." she lied.

Opal tried to say something, but it was too muffled and nobody understood it.

**A/N: Yay! 1,314 words! I thank you for taking the time to read this. Now go review and vote in my poll. Holly/Trouble is still winning!**


	15. Trouble

**A/N: I am curious. Someone went to my poll and voted for 'there are no good pairings on this poll'. Whoever chose that, can you PM me or review me or something and tell me what pairing you support? xD**

**This chapter has Trouble in it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis watched Holly sprinted toward Opal Koboi's laboratory. When he thought she was out of hearing range, he asked Sam, "Samantha, did Opal hurt you?"

His tone was as serious as he could get it when he was sitting on an insane, evil pixie.

She looked at him. Artemis could see in her eyes that she was hurt internally and externally.

"A guard shot me in the arm and the bullet is still in the wound."

Artemis's eyes widened. "Sa-"

"I don't think I can find the lab, Sam. Would you lead me, please?"

Sam nodded, got up, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Sure."

They walked off to the lab, leaving Artemis Fowl and Opal Koboi alone.

--

About fifteen minutes later, Holly had contacted the LEP from a cell phone that she found off of a guards corpse, and Sam was leading her back to Artemis and Opal.

"That was faster than I thought it would be," said Holly. She sounded relieved, "I just want to get back home."

Sam sighed. She had no home.

"What's wrong, Sam? You seem depressed," Holly said curiously.

"It's the after affects of almost seeing your friends die, I guess," Sam said.

Holly furrowed her brow, but said nothing more on the subject.

12345678910

Trouble looked at a map of Africa displayed on a computer screen in front of him. He was with the rest of LEP retrieval team one in a small craft.

"Okay," said a husky elf. "So, they are right here?"

He pointed to a spot that Trouble recognized as Australia.

"No, Deva," said Trouble. "For the third time, they are in _Africa, _not Australia."

Trouble was loosing his patience.

Deva pointed to the small area of Africa that was Egypt. "Here?"

Trouble looked at the map and decided that that was close enough. "Sure, Deva."

Deva smiled jubilantly and walked over to a pair of sprites to gloat. Trouble rolled his eyes and turned around so he was facing Grub.

"Corporal Kelp," Trouble addressed his little brother, "how long until we reach our stop?"

Grub giggled at what Trouble had called him. _Corporal Kelp!_

"We are about seven miles away," Grub giggled again, "Commander."

Trouble smiled. He had finally taught Grub to call him _Commander._

Trouble knew he wasn't supposed to be on this mission since he was now commander, but Holly's life was at stake. He could suffer through a long, boring lecture about responsibility from the council for Holly.

"Perfect, Corporal," said Trouble.

Soon Holly would be safe. Well, her and the mud people that were with her.

12345678910

Sam closed the door to her old home with slam, scaring Holly half to death.

"Gods, Sam!" She yelped.

As Sam turned to reply, she saw that Artemis was lying down on the ground whereas he'd been sitting on Opal when they left.

"Are they making out?" Sam asked.

Holly made a face. "I hope not. That'd be hard to explain to the council."

"Artemis!" Sam yelled, a little panicked.

He didn't move an inch, so Sam ran as fast as she could toward him. What if Opal had escaped?

When she got close enough, Sam pounced on him, landing on his stomach. The air left his lungs in a _whoosh, _but Sam ignored it and looked under him.

No Opal. She wasn't there. Sam screamed as loud as she could in frustration and punched the dirt by Artemis's head.

Holly appeared behind her. "Is he dead, Sam?" she asked, sounding extremely worried.

"I don't know!" Sam screamed.

Holly kneeled down and found his pulse. She sighed in relief. He was just unconscious.

**A/N: Sorry I had to end the chapter here. My mother is making me get off because I have to go to a Christmas play practice thing. I'm a cow. . Bye, people! Don't forget to review!**


	16. Surprise, surprise!

**A/N: ****NO****! Holly/Artemis has caught up with Holly/Trouble in my poll! Hurry, H/T supporters, go vote and beat Artemis/Holly!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sam Harth and the plot.**

Trouble inwardly cheered as the shuttle landed on the sands a little while away from where Holly said she and the mud men were. He grinned giddily as he looked out of the window and saw Holly sitting on the ground. She looked over toward the craft and smiled when she saw him.

The commander ran past the retrieval team and out of the craft's door. Holly!

"Hi, Holly," he said casually, as if he hadn't just been rushing outside to see her.

She grinned and said," Hello, Trouble. This is Sam," Holly pointed to a pale girl that looked like she had just cried an ocean.

All the same, he nodded to her, smiling slightly.

Trouble chuckled. "What happened to Fowl?"

"Opal got away," Holly said shamefully.

"Again," Said the commander, a little irritated.

"We almost had her," muttered Sam quietly. "We almost had her."

Trouble shot Holly a glance. Was there something wrong with this mud girl?

"Come here, Trouble. I need to tell you something that I should have told you over the phone." Holly led Trouble toward the shuttle where they could have some privacy. It was now empty since the retrieval team had gotten out and were headed to Opal's lab to inspect the place.

12345678910

Sam watched the two elves leave, then turned her attention to Artemis. She examined his face and wondered how Opal had escaped. Obviously, it had something to do with her knocking Artemis out and then running away, but Sam saw no pixie-sized footprints in the area.

Before she could muse the quandary any more, someone walked up behind her and said, "Miss, we need to inspect you and the mud boy for injuries. Could you please come with us?"

Sam stood up and turned around. There was a stout man flanked by two more men. They were all only a little bit taller than Opal. "I don't need to be inspected, I'm not hurt."

Sam felt fine, even with the bullet in her arm.

"Ma'am, we need you to come with us, it doesn't matter if you are hurt or not, it's our job. We have to."

Sam sighed angrily, but gave in and followed the mini-men toward the shuttle. As they opened the door, Sam gasped in surprise.

12345678910

Trouble shut the door to the shuttle and looked at Holly. She returned the glance, an aura of nervousness lingering over her skin.

"There is something about Sam that you should know," she said. "She isn't, like, exactly _human._"

Trouble's eyes widened a little.

Holly told him Sam's story. The one about her vampirism and Opal being her creator-sort of.

By the time Holly had finished her story, Trouble had walked closer and sat down beside her on the booth she'd settled into.

"So Sam is on Opal's side?" Trouble sounded troubled. ** Lol xD**

"No!" Holly rushed the words out. "Sam is on our side, Trouble… I mean _Commander Kelp._"

She grinned.

Trouble smiled. "So long as Sam is on our side."

There was silence for a few seconds until Holly looked at Trouble and said, "Well, I guess ive got to get back to-"

Holly never finished the sentence, for Trouble had leaned in and kissed her. Before five seconds, though, someone opened the door and gasped.

12345678910

Sam stared at Holly, her eyes wide. Were they an item?

Trouble looked at the elf that had opened the door and said, "Don't you ever knock, Deva?

**A/N: That chapter was for ht4eva. She asked for it a while back and I said I would try to write a Houble story just for them, but I couldn't think of a plot, so here it is, Eva! xD**

**Now, to all of you people who are reading this right now, after you finish reading this sentence, GO REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL! **


	17. To Choke on Dirty Water

**A/N: **grumbles** Arte**m**is/Holly… is winning. Why do so many people like Hartemis?! **

**And I have two more things to say: **

**Please nobody else ask me to make this an A/H. It is H/T and that will never change! xD**

**and Deva is pronounced like 'diva' **

**Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer, therefore I do not own Artemis Fowl. But I do own Sam. **

"Sorry, Troub- Commander Kelp," Deva stuttered, closing the door.

"What about Artemis?" questioned Sam." We just left him on the ground."

"Meh," said Deva. "We will get him when he wakes up."

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed, "Opal could have poisoned him or something!"

Deva stared at her blankly. "Who's Opal?"

Sam glared at the elf in front of her. He was an idiot.

12345678910

The door shut, leaving the two elves alone again. Holly looked at Trouble and blushed as she realized he was staring at her.

Holly stood up. "I'm going to go check on Sam and Artemis. I didn't really get to see if they were hurt." She rushed out of the room, leaving the commander sitting alone in the booth, still smiling.

Holly saw Sam yelling at Deva and went to see what was wrong, but by the time she got there, Sam was just glaring at him.

"What happened?" Holly asked.

"Deva won't check Artemis for injuries just because he's knocked out!" Sam looked angry. "Opal could have poisoned him!"

Holly rolled her eyes and said, "It doesn't really matter. He'll be awake by the time we get to Haven, anyway."

Sam frowned, "But Deva just told me-"

"Don't listen to Deva, Sam. Listen to me," Holly interrupted. She moved closer to Sam's ear. "Deva is an idiot."

Holly winked.

Sam just frowned deeper and walked over to Artemis's spot on the ground. She kneeled by him and stared at his face. She needed to find a way to wake him. Her eyes widened as she suddenly got an idea.

12345678910

Deva looked at Holly nosily. "Are you dating the Commander?"

Holly looked at him bitterly. "That's none of your business!"

Holly walked away from the three males, headed back toward the shuttle. Maybe Trouble was still there.

Trouble, in fact, was still in the shuttle.

When Holly walked in, he was sitting in the same spot he was when they'd kissed, smiling into space. To Holly, it didn't seem as though he knew she'd walked in. But Trouble had noticed.

"Um… Trouble?"

He looked at her. His smile seemed to widen.

"When are we leaving for Haven."

"As soon as Sam, Artemis, and you are ready, I guess," Trouble replied. "Well, we'd also have to wait for Deva and his posy."

Holly nodded and went to tell Sam.

12345678910

Sam looked at the bucket full of water that she had originally planned to use on both Artemis and Holly, and realized that it was still full of water. She could dump it on Artemis to wake him up! **(Can't you tell I don't like him? xD)**

She picked up the dirty bucket and prepared to dump it over Artemis's head.

"Wait!" yelled Holly's voice from a distance away. Sam looked up and saw that Holly was running toward her. When she got closer, Holly said, "I want to see this."

Holly grinned evilly.

Sam turned the bucket over and watched the cold liquid plunge to the pale Irish genius lying on the ground.

Artemis sat up and gasped, sucking in some of the dirty gray water and choking on it. He coughed, trying to tell Sam to stop pouring the nasty water, but he couldn't say anything that didn't sound like 'Gurg'.

When finally, the bucked ran out of water and Artemis had coughed it out of his lunges, all he could say was 'What the hell?'

**A/N: I LOVE MAKING ARTEMIS SUFFER! It's just so freaking fun! BTW, I think I changed the rating for this story to teen. If I didn't, then oh well!**

**HERE IS A QUESTION I NEED MY READERS TO ANSWER: Should I kill Sam? I mean, she said it herself, she wants to die. I'm stuck!**


	18. More Trouble

**A/N: A/H is still winning. How could you ****H****ouble**** fans let this happen? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl!**

Deva entered the shuttle, the two fairies still following him.

"Commander, can we leave now? I'm bored." Deva said dumbly

"We can leave when we get Artemis in here. I was just about to go help them," Trouble said. "Wait here. And don't touch anything!"

" 'Right-y, Commander." Deva paused."What about Maslow and Jeff? Can they touch anything?"

Trouble glared at Deva. "No, Deva. None of you are allowed to touch anything. Now, sit down and shut up."

Trouble led Deva, Maslow, and Jeff over to where Trouble had kissed Holly. "Sit here and don't move, okay, Boys?"

They nodded quickly and sat down.

12345678910

When Trouble reached Holly, Sam, and Artemis, he noticed that Artemis was soaked.

He opened his mouth to ask about it, but decided it was better left a mystery.

"Are we ready to leave?" asked Holly.

Trouble smiled at her. "If Deva, Maslow, and Jeff don't destroy the-"

The commander was interrupted by a huge explosion behind him.

"Shuttle," he finished.

Deva landed on the ground next to Trouble.

"Oops…." he mumbled.

"Deva-you-are-an-idiot." Trouble said through his teeth.

Sam and Artemis exchanged a glance. Would they EVER get home?

"What exactly did you do, Deva?" asked Holly.

"I don't know."

Holly looked at Trouble. Why was Deva so stupid?

"Does anyone have a cell phone or something?" asked Trouble, looking at Artemis.

Artemis nodded and took the phone-ring-thing off of his finger. Trouble took it gratefully and called Foaly. **(FOALY!)**

--

"Deva did what?!" Foaly yelled angrily.

Trouble glanced at Deva, who was still lying on the ground. "Yeah. He blew up the craft we came here in and now we are stranded in the middle of the Sahara Desert."

Foaly muttered something unintelligible.

"It will be there soon, Trouble."

Trouble nodded and hung up the phone. He handed it back to Artemis saying, "Okay. We are stuck here for a while, I guess. But, on the bright side…" Trouble paused. "There is no bright side. We are stuck in Africa."

At this point, Sam walked away. She didn't feel like being around other people right now. Especially Trouble; he kind of scared her for some reason.

She only got a few yards away until she heard the stomping of feet running after her.

"Where are you going, Sam?" asked a voice. Artemis.

"Meh, I'm just trying to get away from the world. A lot has happened to me today, Artemis." Sam said.

"I know how you feel, Sam." Artemis replied. Today had -for some reason- reminded him of how he felt when his father went missing. It had something to do with a sensation of depression coming from Sam's pores.

Sam sighed. He had no idea how she was feeling. He would never understand the full reason she was so sad. Unless she told him.

Sam was overwhelmed by a feeling of guilt; something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her conscious nibbled at her insides like a rat on cheese. She had to tell them, but she couldn't.

Sam had a short internal battle about right and wrong, until she finally made her decision. Artemis and Holly deserved to know the truth.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffie, but I need to do my homework. Now, I've typed my chapter, so go review and vote in my freaking poll!**


	19. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: There was something important I was going to say, but I can't remember what it was… Ah, well. I do remember one thing: **

**HOLLY/TROUBLE HAS CAUGHT UP WITH HOLLY/ARTEMIS! WOOT! (Whoever voted for H/T last rules!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AF. I only own Sam and whoever/whatever is in this chapter that wasn't in the books!**

**On with the story…**

Artemis' eyes widened as Sam said, "So, the whole point of this trip was to get you and Holly killed, but then I saw a list on Opal's computer that pretty much said that she'd created me just to kill me, and decided to join you guys. The good guys."

**(By this time Sam has told him the story.)**

Sam avoided Artemis' eyes.

Artemis had been rendered speechless. What could he really say? 'Oh, yeah, okay. I understand'? The girl had tried to kill him and Holly, yet he wasn't mad. He was afraid. He knew that if Sam had wanted to hurt them, she would've already, but Artemis was still troubled. How had all of this surpassed him? Was he loosing his touch?

"I'm sorry, Artemis," Sam whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone along with it, I know. But Opal played with my mind. She manipulated me to think that the right thing was to kill you and Holly. I was stupid to ever trust her, but she'd taken me in when nobody would. She was my only family."

12345678910

Holly and Trouble watched as the two teenagers had a quiet conversation. Neither of them looked too happy.

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Holly.

"I don't know. Let's move closer. They look so occupied they won't even notice." Trouble replied with a wink in Holly's direction.

--

The two elves found it hard to hear the conversation, but they'd heard enough to know what side Sam was truly on.

Holly grabbed Trouble's neutrino from its holster on his hip and jumped out of their hiding spot, ready fire.

"No, Holly, don't!" screamed Artemis.

Sam fell to the ground, unconscious. Holly had shot her.

"Holly!" Artemis yelled, his arms flying in the air above him. "Why did you do that!?"

Holly looked at Artemis like he was an idiot, which we all know isn't true. "Are you deaf, Artemis? She was saying something about killing us."

Artemis looked like is head was going to explode.

"Okay, fine." Holly said, irritated. "Next time I'll let the evil vampire kill you!"

Forcefully, Artemis calmed down a bit. "Did you hear all of the conversation, Holly?"

Holly didn't answer, but Trouble did.

"No, not the whole thing," he said, climbing from where Holly had emerged from.

"Well, Sam was telling me –before she was interrupted- that she was on our side and that she was stupid to ever trust Opal."

"Um… Artemis?" said Holly. "Usually, the bad guy denies being the bad guy when she wants to stay on your side to make it easier for her to KILL YOU!"

She screamed the last part.

Artemis stayed calm. "Holly, I think I know what I was doing. I think we can trust her."

"Well, guess what, Artemis?" Holly said severely. "I'm the police officer and I think she belongs in a cell- just like her creator."

Artemis' jaw was set. He would not let Holly win this one.

"I think we should wait until she wakes up and-"

Artemis was interrupted by the sound of an engine; the shuttle was here.

_Perfect! _He thought.

"Let's take her to Police Plaza and give her a lie detector test," Artemis said, smirking.

"Okay, fine," said Holly. "But I don't want to hear any whining when she fails and is sentenced to jail for helping a criminal."

_This is going to be an interesting shuttle ride, _thought Trouble.

**A/N: The poll will be closing soon, as this story will be ending soon. But, I do have some good news; I've decided to do a sequel! **

**I also have a question: Why hasn't anyone voted for 'Artemis deserves to die alone'? That is my favorite Artemis Fowl pairing. Aside from H/T! **

**Now, go vote and review. I'll be waiting! – Later!**


	20. Foaly's Test

**A/N: Good news: Holly/Trouble has passed Artemis/Holly by one. WOOT! + I'm going to go see Twilight on Monday. (It won't be as good as the book) Lastly, I got a puppy today! Golden Retriever. =D**

**Bad news: I might not be able to update on Monday. =(**

**BTW, to whoever 7up is, I am happy. Thanks! xD**

**Disclaimer: I own Sam and the plot. Oh, and Deva.**

The shuttle ride was, in face, awkward. Nobody said anything, so the only sound in the room was Sam's deep, even breaths. This annoyed Artemis. **(That's what we named the puppy!) ** Sam shouldn't have been unconscious, but awake. Holly wasn't right to shoot her.

"We're almost there," said the pilot over the intercom-thingy.

Artemis furrowed his brow. Sam should've woken up by now. Was something wrong?

There was a loud gasping noise from across the room.

Artemis looked up and immediately brightened when he saw Sam sitting up with a confused look on her face. Sam was awake! He stood up and walked over to where she was.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

Artemis just looked away, pretending he hadn't heard her. He would leave the revelation to Holly.

"Why was I knocked out." asked Sam, a bit louder. "I told you I was on your side."

She looked at Artemis expectantly, but he still said nothing. She looked over to Holly; still nothing. But, before she could look at him, Trouble said, "Holly and I eavesdropped on your conversation with Artemis and we didn't hear the whole story, so we thought you were on Opal's side. Holly grabbed my neutrino and shot you."

Sam looked at Holly, who was glaring at her. "You still believe I'm on her side, don't you, Holly?"

Holly yelled something at her in Gnomish, looking enraged. Artemis shot her an icy look, so Sam assumed Holly thought exactly that.

Sam gave Holly a saddened look. Why didn't Holly believe her story? Sam thought that the truth was supposed to make things better, yet it did the exact opposite. Was lying the way to go? It certainly was easier and less violent.

--

When they got to Police Plaza, Artemis, Sam, Holly, and Trouble, of course, went to Foaly. He was the one who would need to do the test.

"So, you want me to do a test on this innocent-looking mud girl to see if she is helping Koboi?"

Trouble nodded.

"Alright, then. I'll set it up." Foaly said, walking out of the OPS booth.

He came back about five minutes later with an odd-looking machine in his hairy arms.

"This is the most accurate lie detector test under the Earth. She's pure genius," Foaly said smugly.

"Let me guess," said Holly. "You built it yourself?"

"Of course!" he replied, setting the mechanism on a counter. "That's what makes it genius."

Foaly pressed a small green button on the side of the machine and it made a _buzz…_ sound.

"Okay, Sam, sit in this chair and close your eyes." He pointed to a black, high-backed chair.

Sam did as she was told, a bit nervously. What would happen to her if the test came up negative? Would they throw her in jail, or something worse? Would they try to kill her? _Well, _she thought, remembering the bullet in her arm. _Maybe they would have a hard time executing me._

**A/N: Remember to review then go to my poll. It will be closing soon! Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions for the continuation of this story, I'd be very happy to hear them. (I'll give you guys credit, of course. xD ) Sorry this chapter was so short! – Until the later, all!**


	21. Goodbye's

**A/N: I am excited. I have the whole Thanksgiving week off, and HOLLY/TROUBLE IS NOW **_**TWO VOTES**_** AHEAD OF H/A! (cheers) **

**Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer.**

"She is not lying," said Foaly, moments after Sam had finished the test.

"So, I can leave?" Sam said anxiously.

"That depends on where you would go if we were to let you go." he replied.

Sam thought for a moment. Where did she have to go? She had no home, no family. "I don't know where I'd go. I don't have a family now that Opal…"

Sam looked down, blinking back more tears. Opal had meant more to her than she'd thought.

"I might be able to talk Mother into letting you stay at Fowl Manor for a while," Artemis said quietly.

Sam looked up at Artemis and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Artemis, but your mom would never approve of a teenage girl in the same house as her teenage son."

He smiled sadistically. "I have my ways, Sam."

This made Sam giggle, but before she could say anything, Holly walked over and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the OPS booth.

"I'm," Holly took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I shot you out with Trouble's neutrino and accused you of lying."

"I'm sorry that I ever trusted Opal," replied Sam with a grin.

Holly's smirk matched Sam's as they shook hands. This was the dawning of a new friendship.

_Wow, _thought Sam. _I am shaking hands with Holly Short, an elf I've been taught to deride. Take this, Opal!_

Opening the door, Trouble said, "Sam, you'll be leaving for the surface with Artemis in a few minutes. Say your goodbye's."

--

Artemis stared at the shuttle floor, felling awkward. This was the first time he'd been alone with Sam since their 'date' at the Café.

"So," said Sam, "Thanks for letting me come stay at your house. Are you sure it will be alright with your mom?"

"Don't worry about that, Sam. I'll take care of it." He said, looking at her.

"I can't stay for long, though. People will start noticing the loss of their family members."

Artemis didn't reply. He looked down at his feet, avoiding her eyes.

12345678910

There was silence for a minute or two. Sam took this time of peace to think.

She'd really changed. Sam had gone from loathing humans to actually _liking _one; her 'mom's' enemy at that! Holly was alright, too. She wasn't as terrible as Opal had described. She was just like that to Opal, because Opal was her nemesis.

"I'll be right back," said Artemis, messing with his ring phone. He got up and walked into the bathroom.

Sam listened as a small, almost silent ringing noise came from his direction.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Hello, Mother." said Artemis.

He was talking to Angeline.

"Oh, Arty!" Angeline exclaimed. "Why haven't you called me? Juliet said you went to Italy for a field trip. I was so worried!"

"Mother, calm down," Artemis said. You could hear the smile in his voice. "I've been fine, but I picked up a stray. Can we keep her?"

**A/N: Okay, guys. This is the last chapter of the story, but I'm going to give ya'll a little while longer to vote. I'll post the winner tomorrow in a new chapter. Remember that NOW is your last chance to vote for your favorite Artemis Fowl pairing! I'll start plotting the sequel tonight, but it might not be up for a while. – Later, my faithful REVIEWERS/readers!**


	22. Poll Results

**What is your favorite Artemis Fowl pairing?**

1

Holly/Trouble

6 » 42%

2

Holly/Artemis

5 » 35%

3

Minerva/Artemis

2 » 14%

4

There are no good pairings on this poll

1 » 7%

5

Artemis deserves to die alone

0 » 0%

**A/N: xD I'm very happy. Holly/Trouble won! Woot! The only down side was that nobody voted for 'Artemis deserves to die alone. ='(**

**My Ideas for the Sequel: **

**Plot- Foaly finds the antidote to Sam's Vampirism on Opal's computer, but it requires ingredients that are next to impossible to get. Sam, Holly, and Artemis go on a trip to find the ingredients.**

**(I know it's kind of lame, but this is what I thought of over night!)**

**Title Ideas- Betrayal, or Redemption. (I like Redemption better!)**

**I was also thinking of make it 1****st**** person in Sam's point of view. **

**If there is something you want to suggest, just PM me, or better yet, review me! – Goodbye, everyone.**


End file.
